A Princess True That All Soon Knew
by PrincessSakuraandPrinceLi
Summary: This is a story about a Princess named Sakura. Venture into the fantasy of medieval times with some ninjas too. Follow Sakura as she experiences love, fear, and a ramen loving page with a prince who's heart is fighting for the balancing of being cold and warm. Orochimaru has something in stored for Sakura, but what could it be that he want's with her?
1. Chapter 1

**I was really in the mood for something medieval times related. That is a bit more my style. I even came up with it in less than a day.**

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom known as Konoha. To many, it was sometimes called The Land From Heaven. For it's crops that were always the ripest, grass that never wilted(even in the coldest of winter), sky that was always blue(especially when it rained), and the harmony that it shared with it's people and the other Great Kingdoms. It was strange to some who didn't understand this land, but they would soon accept it because of the peace and happiness that roamed within it. Some even believed that the kingdom possessed magic from the number of wars it had encountered, which of course was zero. No one has waged war against them because there was no reason to do so and also, when the other five Great Kingdoms would fight against each other, Konoha would be the one to stop it without using force. The kingdom's king and queen were Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno. Kizashi had hair that was in the shape of a cheery blossom, he even had a mustache that had a slight french look to it. Not only that, but his hair color looked like pink and purple were mixed together. He was always smiling and his hair did represent his personality. Kizashi was quite a funny man to most people, which made it a little tricky to be serious around him even if someone tried to. Mebuki on the other hand had blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin, and quite a temper. Unlike Kizashi, she was the more serious type, but when it comes down her husband being such a ham, she can't help it but laugh at his funny puns and jokes. Yes, the people of Konoha thought that their king and queen were an odd couple, but they eventually saw that they were also the perfect couple as well. While Mebuki controlled the order and laws around Konoha, Kizashi would be the one to lift up their people's spirits even in the saddest of times.

Some time after they were married and were ruling the kingdom, Mebuki gave birth to a little girl. She had fair skin and green eyes like her mother and surprisingly had a full head of cherry blossom, pink hair. The name that was given to this child, was Sakura and she was going to bring a new light to Konoha.

Once the king and queen went up to the balcony with Sakura in hand, they showed her to the whole crowd that was waiting to see their new princess. The moment they saw her, there were loud cheers and praises from everyone down below. The noise soon reached little Sakura's ears and she opened her eyes to look at where the noise was coming from. When she saw the huge crowd with everyone smiling, Sakura couldn't help, but giggle from all of the smiles that were for her. But even though she was just born, Sakura could feel that there was someone down below in particular was watching her very carefully and wasn't averting there eyes from her and it was making her feel a little uneasy. She tried to find who it was that was giving her this feeling because it Sakura didn't like it one bit. The young infant suddenly felt as if she could sense something, a kind energy that was like a person's life force, only it felt evil. Sakura turned her head to where she felt this evil energy and it led to something that was peaking out from behind one of the houses. A shadow it appeared, but as young and pretty as Sakura was smart, she knew that this thing or person was not good news or anything else good.

Not far from the crowd, in the shadows, there was a cloaked figure who was smirking at the site of the baby princess. When he saw her giggly smile turn into frown and turned her head towards him, this made his smirk deepen and her then pushed his glasses up his nose with two of his fingers and chuckled a little.

"This might make things quite interesting if that child can actually sense me from this distance and age she is at."

The cloaked figure then turned and ran out of Konoha without being detected and went towards the Sound Kingdom.

The Sound Kingdom was a kingdom that was not known by many people. It was quite the opposite of Konoha in every way possible. Their leader was named Orochimaru. He was a man...um...how do I say this? He was a man of snakes. In fact, most would even say that he loved snakes so much that he was actually part snake himself. His skin was so pale that it was practically white. His eyes looked like those a snake would have and some have rarely seen it, but those who have had said that Orochimaru's neck could stretch out and when it did, he would bite your neck and let you die a most slow and suffering death.

Orochimaru heard the tap tap of someone running and smiled with pleasure.

"Well Kabuto, I'm guessing the mission was successful?"

The cloaked figure removed his hood from his head and keeled towards his master.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. things went quite smoothly." answered the silver haired boy, sounding a little happy.

"Now now Kabuto, were you spotted? You seem to have enjoyed your little visit and that usually happens when someone sees you."

"Well, I guess you could say I wasn't spotted by someone. It was more like something. That something, was the newborn baby princess. That is was amuses me. At such a far distance for an infant, she was able to sense my chakra and could tell it was not a good kin as well."

Orochimaru gave a sly smile towards Kabuto.

"If what you"re saying is true, then she might be the one we are looking for."


	2. Chapter 2: A Celebration

**No, i don't own Naruto**

One Year Later:

Everything in the castle was bustling around with activity. Well no wonder why, it was because it was the princess's first birthday and it was going to be a grand, royal ball. The king and queen invited royals from all of the other Great Kingdoms. Sadly, all of them had to decline because somethings came up and they were really important. Luckily though, the whole royal family from the Kingdom of Lightning gladly accepted the invitation with open arms.

This celebration was such a big event that everyone was trying to stay calm, but it was almost hard not to. No matter what happened, if something was said to be perfect one time, then later it would be said to be all wrong. From hanging the decorations to polishing the glassware, the process of everything seemed almost rediculous. It did take hours for everything to be done, but everyone was glad that everything was perfect.

Soon, nightfall came and the huge ballroom was already filled with guests. Everything was just amazing. Hanging from the ceiling, were tapestries that had Konoha's fire symbol. The air was practically glittering itself from all of the positive energy and if one were to enter the room, they would feel happy enough to even fly. The cloth on the buffet tables was a soft pink color with a hemming sewn out of pure gold. On top of these tables were mounds of food and the way that each group of the treats was arranged was just beyond the imaginable. While the servants were serving the guests, you would expect them to be wearing the usual maid uniform, but in Konoha, just about everyone in the castle is treated equally. So, the servants were dressed in formal attire and even a few of the guests would ask to dance with them. The floor was polished to the point one could see themselves quite clearly. Even with all of the dancing feet upon it, no one bit of the shininess would fade even the slightest.

Then, the man standing near the door spoke loudly.

"Now entering, the king and queen of the Kingdom of Lightning and their two sons."

The doors slowly opened and behind them revealed four people with raven-black hair. Both of the princes were standing on either side of their parents. One, looked about 7 years old, was walking in a perfect manner. The other one, only 2 years old, was just starting to get the hang of how to walk and was holding onto his mother's hand. Once all four royals come up to where the Harunos were, both kings and queens stared at each other for a few seconds and then greeted each other with hugs and hellos. They were all laughing joyfully as well. They were all close friends in...well...Finishing School. Fugaku and Mikoto, who were normally the kind of people would would always be serious, were doing their best to catch up with their old classmates and friends.

"Fugaku! Mikoto! It is such an honor and pleasure to be with you two after so many years. Hold on, I hope it hasn't been too many years because I don't want to look old in front of someone when I was still a young and naive prince."

Kizashi rejoiced once he and his wife released their embraces.

"Ha Ha Ha! Your jokes are still as funny as they use to be Kizashi, if not, then better. But I must agree that it has been many years since we graduated from that (shudder) Finishing School. That place was such a nightmare, I still feel scarred from it. But you, you haven't even changed after all that we went through."

Kizashi grinned a little nervously while putting his hand behind his head and giggled a little.

"Well, I did skip classes just about everyday. I'm just surprised that no one even caught me cutting class."

Fugaku laughed a little.

"Well of course you weren't caught because before then, you were always the greatest artist in the land. In fact, you made dummies of you that looked so accurate that not even I could tell it was something made out of paper machete, so you couldn't have gotten caught anyways. I wonder if your daughter may have inherited your mischief or maybe your wife's ability to scold people for every little thing that gets messed up."

Mikoto soon felt her younger son pull at her hand, as if he was not sure what to do.

"Oh, right! Kizashi. Mebuki. I would like you to meet our two sons, Itachi and Sasuke."

The older son bowed majestically and calmly while the younger one hid behind his mother, not sure if he could trust the Harunos since this was his first time meeting them. Then, Mebuki's eye's lit up with delight.

"Now that you introduced your sons, how about we introduce the new cherry blossom of Konoha?"

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha looked at each other and with both in smiles, they nodded.

All six of them walked towards the sleeping little princess. Even though Sasuke was holding onto his mother's hand firmly, he somehow managed to slip and fall nearly flat on his face.

"Uff." grunted Sasuke once he hit the floor. Kizashi saw this and went towards the smallest Uchiha and crouched down to his level. Sasuke looked up to see a grinning man and was trying to back away, but before he did so, Sasuke felt himself being swept up off of the floor and was high up in the air. Kizashi held Sasuke by his waist above his head and chuckled a little. As Kizashi brought Sasuke close enough to his face, Sasuke glared at the silly king, but to the young Uchiha, he was a stupid king. The moment the king of Konoha saw Sasuke's glare, he frowned a bit. Sasuke then brought his fist behind him and took a swing. He was trying to give the king a good punch and it landed on him square on the forehead. Fugaku and Mikoto were both shocked at Sasuke's actions. Kizashi could feel the punch and just laughed it off.

"Ha Ha Ha! You know, if I weren't a Haruno, then that punch of yours would've hurt me pretty badly. But of course, we Harunos have skulls that are harder than metal(more like their bones), but we are not dense when it comes to knowledge. Say, maybe when your older you can join my army, then again, Gai would drive you crazy."

Sakura then woke up from a peaceful nap. Her pink hair was now at the length of her shoulders. She soon heard her father's jolly laughing and knew that something made him happy. And what made him happy made her happy. The pink haired princess soon begun giggling until she was laughing as hard as her father. Her sweet and innocent laughter When she finally stopped laughing, Sakura saw her parents and some other people she didn't recognize. She turned her head towards her father and saw a boy sitting on his shoulders. Sakura then pointed at Sasuke.

"Sakura, this is Sasuke. I think that you two might become great friends eventually too." her father smiled at Sakura and so did she.

"Sasuke!" said Sakura without any hesitation in her speaking. The moment Sakura said his name, Sasuke slightly jumped a little while still in Kizashi's arms. He then blushed a little and then hid his face behind Kizashi's head so he wouldn't show his embarrassment.

"Well look at that, that's the first thing that our little girl has actually said. I think that she is a quick learner too. I think she also has her father's laugh as well as his hair."

The Sound Kingdom:

"You know what to do, right, Kabuto?"

"Well of course I do, Lord Orochimaru. Its really simple actually. I create a diversion and while the guests' and royals attentions are diverted, you infiltrate the ballroom and steal the princess. It'll be like taking candy from a baby, only we'll be taking a baby from its' parents."

Kabuto pulled his hood over his head and checked to make sure he had plenty of paper bombs as well as kunai before they took their leave toward Konoha.

An hour later at the ball:

It was almost midnight and the ballroom was still as lively as when it begun. Those who didn't dance were at the buffet. Those who weren't at the buffet were in the garden. Those who weren't in the garden were chatting among'st themselves. Kizashi and Mebuki would sometimes be dancing with each other or the Uchiha family. Other times they would go by Sakura so she didn't get lonely, but she never really was though, Sasuke would be there most of the time. He really wasn't much of the dancing type or an attention seeker.

The whole party was pretty boring for someone at his age. The only thing that kept the young prince entertained were the giggles and laughs of Sakura. Soon Sasuke noticed that Sakura's cheerful sounds were starting to die down. He took a look at the young princess and saw that she was not smiling. Her face was showing signs of nervousness. Slowly, the child was starting to look like she was going to cry. It was almost like she could feel something bad was approaching them and it was scaring Sakura. Soon, a cold wind blew through the whole room. The feeling was ghastly and dark.

"He..."

Sasuke looked at Sakura as she started to speak.

"He...He's...He's..."

This was starting to really scare Sasuke. He didn't even know what she was trying to say.

"He's...He's...He's...He's...hear." then Sakura started to cry uncontrollably.

And that was when a loud explosion went off near the entrance of the room that led to outside. People were panicking, they had never been in a situation like this one before.

Sakura suddenly felt something more evil than what she felt before and it was right right behind her. This caused her to flinch at the cold aura.

"Well, would you look at that. It looks like Kabuto was right, you can sense someones chakra. You will become very useful to me."

Orochimaru's tongue licked his lips with amusement. He then reached down and picked up Sakura, thus only causing her to scream even louder. Sasuke on the other hand, was so scared that he couldn't even feel his own legs, as if they had gone numb. The increase of Sakura's crying and screaming grabbed her parents' attention and they were shocked at the sight they saw before them.

"SAKURA!" both Mebuki and Kizashi cried out.

"Sorry if I was here too long. I'll be taking my leave along with the infant."

And Orochimaru started to leap towards the exit, but the king and queen weren't going to let that snake get away with their only child. Kizashi then called for his top guards who were also ninjas.

"Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, don't let him escape!"

They all nodded and went right after Orochimaru. Soon before Orochimaru could leave the palace, the trio managed to get in front of him. Then, the battle commenced. Shikaku would've used his Shadow Strangle Jutsu, except he didn't want to accidentally have Sakura. For Inoichi, with Sakura being so close to the enemy that was moving around too much, it was almost useless to use his Mind Destruction Jutsu and if Sakura got hit by it, for a child at such a young age, she probably wouldn't survive if he got her in the jutsu and released it. As for Choza, using his Expansion Jutsu was the one to obviously NOT use because it was clear that he would roll over Sakura. The only thing that these three could do was to aim attacks at Orochimaru that were farthest from the princess. But devilish snake figured that out long ago and used that advantage against them by staying faced towards them at all times with Sakura in front of himself.

The only thing that Orochimaru didn't notice was that little Sakura had stopped crying and was doing something with a blanket that she had grabbed before Orochimaru was started to get away with her. It appeared that she was trying to make it into something. After what looked like she was done playing with the blanket, Sakura turned towards Orochimaru and was frowning. Her eyes were cold as a new moon winter night. But the snake did not even notice her looking up at him. Sakura was not happy at all with what was happening. She then slowly averted her eyes and looked down into the palm of her hand. While trying to concentrate, eventually, green energy started to flow from the small child's fingers and then more so around her whole hand. The pink haired princess looked down at one of Orochimaru's hands and with her energy surrounded hand, she reached for his thumb. Of course Orochimaru did notice when he felt something rap around his thumb. He looked down and saw the infant holding onto one of his thumbs. Thinking that he had won the princess's trust, he was gravely mistaken. A few seconds passed after Sakura had a hold of the villain's thumb, and then, without warning, she gripped it so hard there was practically a loud crack. It was obvious where it was from. Sakura had literally crushed Orochimaru's thumb. The adorable princess grinned childishly at the cold snake eyes and before he could do anything, Sakura vanished in a puff of smoke.

No one could understand how Sakura could even disappear into thin air. Something like that could only be done by the most skilled of ninjas. Suddenly, there were giggling sounds. They echoed off of the walls. The sound of these giggles were innocent and pure, yet at the same time, they were also greed and hatred. Everyone tried to follow laughter, but with all of the echoing, it was hard to pin point exactly where they were coming from. Soon, the giggles ceased and the sounds of shoes clicking against the marble floor took it's place.

"Don't think taking me will solve all of your needs, Orochimaru of the Sound Kingdom." said a voice that was much younger than a child's, but the strange part was that it was more mature than a child's as well.

Everyone's head turned towards the source of the voice and found an extremely short person holding onto a staff that was about their height. It was a girl wearing some sort of pink kimono that looked a bit different than a regular kind. Her pink hair was just at her shoulders and...wait...PINK hair?

You got it right, it was Sakura. And just before anyone could utter her name, the young infant released the staff and performed hand signs. Once the last one was made, Sakura released a big ball of fire and went rampaging to Orochimaru. He didn't have any way to get away so he just let himself be hit with the jutsu. Once the flame hit him and them went out after a few minutes, the one thing that none of them understood why Orochimaru was still standing there, alive and well.(Well, actually except for the large piece of skin on his face that was starting to peal off.)

"Even though you are just a year old, you can actually perform such a jutsu at your age. Quite impressive indeed. Yes, you are indeed the one that I have been searching for all of these years."

Nobody quite understood what was happening, but Orochimaru left empty handed along with Kabuto. There was then a small gasp that came from Sakura as she fell unconscious. Inoichi managed to catch her and handed her back to the king and queen. Everyone was still trying to figure out what happened in just those few moments. But now, the only main concern was to make sure that Sakura was alright.


	3. Chapter 3: The Festival

**No, i don't own Naruto. I don't know if anyone has thought of this, but I decided to post a few youtube links for certain parts of the story. I want to have the readers have the feeling of the events that happen. Also, I forgot to mentioned that not only the people in castle are treated equally, the villagers were also treated the same way.**

**(1.) **** watch?v=tWpe2ppRRGg**

Twelve Years Later:

It was a very peaceful afternoon in the castle of Konoha. The chefs were cooking as usual, the maids were cleaning off anything dusty like they do everyday, the gardeners were attending to the flowers, the guards were at their usual posts. Even the villagers were just as lively as they have always been. But in all times of peace, there is always something to disrupt it. And the sound of a vase breaking along with some playful laughter is what broke this peaceful moment.

"Sakura, come back here child! You're not done with your studies yet! Actually, you haven't even started them! You know that I am not fit for running like this! And for heaven's sake, stop running on the walls!" cried a woman that was in her late fifties. While she was running after the 13 year old princess, the lady was waving a piece of blank parchment that only had the title, _Essay on the Rights and Wrongs to Ruling a Kingdom_, at the top of it. This whole thing soon began to end after an hour after it started. The old lady (from Sakura's view of course) looked as if she was going to drop dead any second. For someone her age, she had many wrinkles, but from all the running that the pink haired princess made her do, the lady almost looked like a dried prune.

Sakura was hiding on the ceiling, behind a tapestry and looked from behind it. She noticed that the woman had already fallen to her knees. The old woman looked like she couldn't even find where Sakura was hiding. And she even heard something that was yelled to the whole castle.

"That's it! I quit!" shouted the woman as she tore up the parchment mercilessly, picked herself up and marched right out of the castle.

Sakura giggled at the sight of her least favorite person throw a fit. Whenever something like this happened, it was always her favorite part to sit back and watch. When she could see that the coast was clear, Sakura let herself fall headfirst to the floor, but flipping herself over to her feet before landing. The hem of her blush rose, pink, cherry blossom kimono flowed gently to the ground right as she landed. Even though she was 13 years old, Sakura would act mature on occasion if she wanted to, but other times she would be as mischievous as her father use to be or was out training with a few kids around her age that were trying to become knights.

From a twelve year's difference, Sakura had turned from an adorable baby to a very pretty girl. Her cherry blossom, pink hair was now at her waist. The greenness of her eyes were now the color of emeralds. True she had a large forehead, but Sakura held it up high and proudly to show everyone that she is not afraid for what they have to say about it. And even though she was pretty flat, she was still a very attractive young lady.

Sakura traveled to the throne room where her parents were. Once she finally reached the room, Sakura ran right in with a smile that said 'she won't be coming back any time soon' and her mother sighed.

"Sakura, dear. Did you run another tutor out the door again? You know that she was 20th tutor that was hired, not to mention that she was the toughest of them all."

"Mother, I didn't run her out, in fact, she was the one who quit. You know very well that I don't like tutoring at all."

"It seems that little trait of escaping out of your studies is something you got from your own father." Mebuki glared towards her husband who had a sheepish grin on his face. "You both seem to have a talent to not studying and almost getting caught."

"Well, I'm going to go have fun with Ino in the village. " Sakura declared happily. "Its my favorite time of the year. Its when the cherry blossoms bloom."

And with that, Sakura skipped out of throne room, leaving her parents happy yet worried as well. Kizashi looked towards the ANBU on the left side of his throne and nodded.

"You know very well what to do Sai. Just don't let Sakura see you, but don't let any harm come to her as well. You got that?"

Sai nodded and vanished.

The Gardens:

As Sakura reached the gardens, there was a patio with white tiles that twisted and curved all around rows of bushes and patches of flowers that were every color of the rainbow. There was even a cherry blossom tree in the center of the whole garden. As Sakura walked down the patio, she saw someone very familiar by a rose bush. It was a boy around her age, he had bowl cut hair, a green jump suit, and very thick eyebrows. He soon noticed Sakura and turned towards her.

"Hello Sakura."

She giggled a little at his enthusiasm. "Hi Lee."

"Wonderful day today is. Here, have this rose. We must enjoy our youth before it is a waste like this flower."

Sakura gladly accepted the rose and put it in her hair. Once she did this, Lee blushed. "Amazing, now you look even more youthful than just a few moments ago!"

Now Sakura was blushing slightly. "Hey Lee. Aren't you suppose to be training with General Gai? I mean, you do like to train hard so why aren't you with him?"

"Well, actually. Gai sensei and I are doing some new training to enhance our skills. Before, it was speed, strength, maintaining our hunger, squeezing through tight spaces, and our height in jumping. But today we are working on finding each other in the castle. We have to find each other in the shortest amount of time. You never know when this might come in handy when an enemy sneaks in and is hiding about."

"I guess that is true Lee. Oh ya! Lee, do you know where Ino is?"

"You'll find her behind the Sakura Tree. Remember to use your youth wisely my beautiful cherry blossom and-

"LEE!" a very loud voice said and before anyone had time to react, General Gai literally tackled Lee down to the ground. "I found you Lee. You know that the punishment in this training is 500 laps around the whole castle. Also, since we need to continue our youth, you must finish all of these laps before dinner time and that should be in about 5 hours so you must hurry Lee!"

"Gai sensei." "Lee." "Gai sensei." "Lee." "Gai sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai sensei!" "Lee!" "GAI SENSEI!" "LEE!" GAI SENSEI!" "LEE!"

Soon enough, Tweedledee and Tweedledum were looking at a sunset and had tears running down their faces. Little did they know that Sakura had already gone behind the cherry blossom tree to find Ino. And sure enough, she was there.

"Ino!" shouted Sakura as she leaped at her best friend to give her a hug.

"Sakura!" Ino and Sakura both embraced each other like they hadn't seen each other for years.

"So Sakura, did you get rid of another tutor?"

At this, Sakura blushed and looked at her feet while making figure 8's with one of her feet. "Well, actually she left on her own. By the way, lets go down to the village."

"Sakura, you know that we can't go there now."

"But Ino, I already told my parents that we were going there now. And besides, its the Cherry Blossom Festival so we need to go."

Ino hesitated a little bit, but she grinned. "Well, I can't refuse that offer and besides, it is your favorite time of the year. Let's go!"

Sakura was happy that her best friend was coming, it would never be a celebration without her.

The Village:

**(1.) **Ino and Sakura were soon walking through the village. Everything was so festive and beautiful. Children were laughing, adults were chatting. There was even the sound of a few grown men betting something and someone lost the bet, but it all ended in laughter. Sakura and Ino would see something every now and then and of course, they would be pulling each other either way. The music was so lively too. Ino bought a flute and soon started playing it and Sakura started clapping along with it. The children heard them and began to follow the two girls like the Pied Piper. They were all laughing so happily. Soon, the girls led the children through the village and near the Sakura Trees and they all started to dance. While Ino was playing her flute, Sakura and the children were dancing. Eventually, all of the children started to hold hands with one another until they made a circle around Sakura. The children started to dance while still holding hands, which was causing their circle to spin around. As they did this, Sakura didn't know what to do, but she just smiled and danced within the ring of children that was around her. The other villagers saw this and started to follow them to join in the fun. Even the other musicians came to play for everyone. As the rest of the villagers arrived to where Sakura, Ino, and the children were, they soon joined hands with one another and created a circle around them, only, instead of a circle it was a cherry blossom. They too had their ring of people rotate as well. With the other musicians playing, it increased the sound of the music. The people that weren't in the ring were clapping with the music and laughing as well. Sakura of course, was the main cherry blossom in the two rings of her soon to be citizens.

She then raised her hands above her and while still dancing, Sakura release some chakra from her hands and then it was raining cherry blossom petals. As they landed on the children's heads, the petals started to turn into flower crowns. The dancing went on until sundown and no one seemed to get tired. This was indeed a great festival. But as it started to get dark, some people stopped dancing and watched those who remained. Sakura started to spin quickly and again, released more chakra to create a beautiful, luminous light pattern around her. She even looked like she was glowing. The pink haired princess looked even more beautiful with her chakra glowing. Soon, as the music started to come to a stop, Sakura knelled down to the grass, she put her hands flat down on a fresh patch of dirt and pumped a lot of chakra into the ground. In just a few seconds, in front of every villager was a crystal cherry blossom that came out of the ground. Yes, this was indeed the best festival that the whole kingdom has every had.

Although, there was someone hiding in the shadows. He was not at all pleased that the villagers were treated as equals to the royals of Konoha.

"Keep up your smiling, princess because it will be the last time you ever smile like that again."

**Sorry for this being so short. I just wanted to get this event out of my head. And besides, I wanted other people to get the feeling of the festival with some music. Don't worry, if you guys liked it, I was already planning on adding music to my next chapters. Also, the next chapter with have some action in it.**


	4. Chapter 4: So He Now Strikes?

**No, i don't own Naruto.**

**(1.) **** watch?v=INaM813ohL8**

Nightfall:

The night was such a peaceful time in Konoha. With the fireflies glowing about and stars shinning above, nothing could disturb it's silent tone.

The farmers would always go out near the border to find some plants for their farms. But, there was someone else on the other side of the border that was clearly unexpected. The number of people was almost uncountable. Everyone of them had at least one weapon with them. Once the farmers left the border side, the army of people charged quickly, but silently to the castle.

The Palace:

Kizashi was standing out on the balcony by his room and was staring out into the night. Soon, a little firefly landed on his finger and the king smiled upon it.

"Will you do me a little favor glowing one? If anything happens to us here, I want you to lead my daughter to safety. She is very dear to me."

The little firefly's light glowed brighter for a second as if saying so in agreement. At this, the mustached king smiled. The fireflies were almost like the soul of Konoha. The people and them were great allies because of the harmony they give each other. Kizashi then let the little firefly fly off and he then went to bed, but before he could turn around, Kizashi felt something slice into across his back. He could feel his own blood spilling out from the wound along with the excruciating pain.

Right behind the king was a man with glasses, gray hair, and was holding a kunai that was dripping with blood. Kizashi looked at the man's forehead protector and saw the symbol on it, which shocked him.

"You're from the Sound Kingdom, aren't you? What do you want from this kingdom?"

The man just smiled very evilly. "Well, you see. All that Lord Orochimaru wants is just the little princess that you love so dearly. Now if you would please step aside, our king doesn't want to waist time."

"Don't even think that's going to happen!" said Kizashi as he looked as if he was getting ready to fight.

"Tmpf." He scoffed. "I guess we''ll just have to do this the hard way." They both were soon fighting and Kizashi failed to notice that one of the ninja had already infiltrated the bedroom and killed the queen and was headed to Sakura's room.

Sakura's Room:

The young pink haired princess was sleeping soundly, but she was interrupted when could feel a dark chakra signature in her room. Even though Sakura could sense whoever was in her room, she pretended like she was still sleeping. Once they were right above her, the moment the person was bringing down a steel club down on her head, Sakura's eyes shot open. Whoever thought that anything steel could knock out this hardheaded princess was dead wrong. Once the steel club made contact with princess's head, she just stared coldly right at her attacker. Then, Sakura reached up to the club with one hand and gave it a small squeeze, thus causing it to turn into dust.

"Don't you think that hitting someone's head is a bit too extreme for a wake up call?" asked Sakura with a sleepy tone in her voice. "Now that you woke me up, I guess I will just have to kick you out of here."

Sakua climbed out of her bed and went straight up to her attacker who had already started to back away slowly. The moment she reached the person, Sakura grabbed them by the collar and dragged them towards her window and opened it. Once the pink haired maiden flung her window open, she brought her attacker up in front of her and lifted them up. The person who had was trying to knock out Sakura in her sleep was now quivering like a pup who was about to left in the rain. Sakura brought her foot behind her and yanked it forward and kicked the man right out through the window and went soaring all the way into a mountain.

Princess Sakura was quite pleased with herself, but a certain sent caught her attention. It was the smell of smoke and she soon saw the smoke creeping into her room from her door. Sakura gasped and ran through her door and to her parents room. On the way there, Sakura saw smoke and fire, which were both increasing by the moment. Once she reached her parent's room, she saw that she was too late. Her mother, in her bed, had a katana pierced through her heart. The moment Sakura looked out to the balcony, she saw her father who was barely holding onto his life. His body was bloody and wounded.

"Father!"

Sakura found herself running to him.

"Sakura?" her father coughed. "Sakura, listen to me. You must *cough* *cough* escape now while you still have the chance. The people who did this *cough* they did this because they are after you. Please *cough* you must go now."

"No! I can't just leave you behind while you're still living. Please there must be some other way to-" exclaimed Sakura as her eyes were tearing up while she was kneeling in front of her father.

"There is no other way. Please darling *cough* you must go to the Kingdom of Lightning and seek refuge there until you can return. You are *cough* our only *cough* *cough* you are our only hope now, my precious daughter."

"But father, I don't know how to get to the Kingdom of Lightning. I've never even been there, much less outside of the kingdom."

Kizashi just smiled. "You don't need to know how to get there. All you need to do is follow the fireflies. They will guide you there *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough*."

"Father!"

"Go into the fireplace, Sakura. Once you do, a secret passage will open up below you and it will lead you to the forest. And when you see the fireflies, you must follow them."

Sakura nodded, but before she got up,

"Sakura, dear. I should let you know something. Your mother and I have always *cough* been very proud of you. And I know that when you return, you will take back what is rightfully your's." Kizashi gave his daughter a weak smile. As Sakura watched her father smile from the, she started to cry and went down the passageway. Once she reached the floor, the opening that she came through closed up.

Sakura wiped her tears and started to run down the passageway of dirt and gravel. It soon led to an opening that revealed the forest. the moment the young princess had exited the tunnel, a firefly had appeared and was flying all around like it was trying to tell her something. Then, it went behind Sakura and started to bump into her like it was trying to show her the way.

"Okay, okay I'll follow you." said Sakura so the little ball of light wouldn't hurt itself. "_I guess father really meant what he said about following the fireflies._"

After about a few minutes of walking, the firefly stopped by a bush and Sakura went to the bush and found a fresh set of clothing for her journey. Sakura quickly changed. The clothes that she was given were a pair of ninja sandals, a dress that went just below her knees, and leather pants that would provide some protection to her legs. Now it was time for the pink headed princess to complete her escape.

**(1.)**She nodded towards the firefly and they both were off. Even though it was a long journey ahead of them, they started out going slow because they needed to preserve their energy. The night sky was still new, but eventually day time would come and things would be harder to deal with. It was hard for the young princess to not cry while walking away from the home that she had known for 13 years. But she knew that what she was doing was for her kingdom so it made it easier for her deal with the pain that she was feeling. And thus gave her the strength to keep on moving forward to her destination, but also farther from her home. The forest was starting to get a little thicker every mile they traveled, but that didn't stop her. Suddenly, she heard someone shout a distance behind her.

"Hey, I think I just saw someone! Come on, lets see who it is!"

Sakura started to panic a little and the firefly sped up it's pace as well as Sakura did to her own. She was soon in a jogging pace, but the sound of horses trotting her way just made her fear even more. The firefly soon hid into a bush and Sakura followed. As the horses passed by, someone started to speak while more horse hooves followed it.

"I could have sworn that I saw someone come by here."

"Ya right. I think that you're just getting too old for this. You probably just imagined it. Come on, lets get back to the Sound's new kingdom."

The horses soon went back the way they came from and Sakura, along with the firefly, hurried back to their road. Soon, there were more fireflies and they were holding a parchment with her kingdom's seal on it.

"Do you want me to give this to let the king and queen of the Lightning Kingdom to know what happened here?."

The fireflies all flew up and down together as if they were nodding their heads' and Sakura took the rolled up paper and held it tightly. Sakura was traveling day and night for about a week. They were more than halfway to the Lightning Kingdom. Every now and then, Sakura would rest her feet from the journey. So far, her shoes were worn out and her pants had tears in them. She was exhausted, but the closer she got to the place where she needed to go, the more strength she felt. She suddenly heard a sound that she didn't want to hear for a long time and it was the sound of horses trotting once more towards her. This time, Sakura hid in a tree above her. The horses stopped right below her.

"Alright, I know I saw the princess around here. Now if I were in a panic and had no where to hide, where would I go?"

Sakura's breath hitched a bit, but unfortunately, the man on top of the horse seemed to have heard her and looked up.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!"

Sakura knew she was spotted and she started jumping from tree to tree with all of her might. Surprisingly, the firefly still had the speed to keep up with her. They both were going as fast as they could, but the horses were now galloping at a very fast rate. Nothing could shake the fear within Sakura but the goal that was so close. She knew that she had to keep going and not stop no matter what. This was her kingdom that she was running away for. If she got caught now, it would all be for nothing and her father's death would be in vain. Soon, Sakura started punching trees so that she could at least stall her pursuers. Sadly though, they kept dodging every single one of them. It was practically endless and it felt like Sakura was just wasting all of her chakra. But she soon noticed that with each tree that she knocked down had managed to slow the people chasing her down second by second. But the princess was starting to run low on chakra and that was not good at all. Soon enough, Sakura came upon the biggest tree and gave it everything she had. Once she did, bulls eye, she got all of them at once. It landed like a road block and Sakura managed to get away.

Sakura's heart was beating loudly in her chest, but the fact that they got away was the important part. The firefly didn't stop it's speed, but they had to be safe to make sure that they didn't get caught again. Sakura started to calm down a bit. She made a big road block just in case if anyone was still following them and then, she knew that they were in the clear.**(End of Song)**

It had been a few weeks when Sakura had finally reached the end of the forest. It was daytime and before her was the Kingdom of Lightning. The firefly then took off and the Sakura went down to the kingdom to the palace. But before she could even take ten steps towards the kingdom, Sakura's exhaustiveness got the est of her and she started to feel really dizzy. Then, in just a matter of seconds, she fainted while still holding the scroll.

Then, out of nowhere, Lee saw Sakura faint and quickly went to her rescue. **(A/N: You'll find out why Lee is here soon)**

"Princess! Princess! Are you all right?! Why aren't you at the palace?! You know what kinds of things could happen to you if you-"

Lee paused and saw the parchment in her hand.

"Sakura, why are you here with that scroll? You could've just sent a messenger to deliver it?

Then, Lee's head finally started to work. And Lee started to talk quietly.

"Princess, did something happen at the palace? Is that why you came here?"

Soon, Lee started to panic.

"Ohhhhh, what should I do?! I know that I must seek help right now, but if I leave the princess here something might happen to her! OH!"

He then pulled out a trumpet from his jumpsuit and blew a tune into it. (It sounds like the tune that Natsume plays with his trumpet in Kodocha.) Before Lee realized it, Gai had arrived in a blink of an eye.

"Lee!" the general started crying. "You have become so good with that trumpet of your's. Now! What;s the problem?!"

"Gai sensei, I don't know how, but Princess Sakura is here and it looks like she traveled all the way for Konoha. And now she has passed out. What should we do?!"

"FIRST Lee, we must quickly carry her to the castle. I'm sure that there is very good explanation if the princess has traveled all the way out here."

The two(pretty dense) men carried Sakura to the palace as quickly as possible and not forgetting the scroll as well.

In the Palace Training Grounds:

The sounds of swords hitting each other was ringing out through the training grounds as two boys were sparing for a little bit.

"Wow, I can't believe that's everything that you've got." said a blonde headed idiot with blue eyes while holding up his sword, but was exhausted.

"You should look at yourself, Naruto. I'm not even giving it my all and yet, you are already prepared to become animal food if that's all that you have in you." stated a boy with raven black hair that looked like it was blown back by a strong wind. His onyx eyes were full of determination and concentration while his form was perfect and showed no signs of getting tired anytime sooner.

"Come on Sasuke. You've had more experience than me, so why don't you just cut me some slack.

"Too bad. If an enemy were to attack you right now, they wouldn't just simply give you some rest or go easy on you. They would just kill you right on the spot."

Naruto was a little scared right now, but he got back on his feet. Sasuke put his sword away.

"I think that would be good enough for today's practice."

Being Sasuke's only friend, Naruto accepted the spar's end. It was just the crack of dawn, but there was some unusual commotion going about in the castle. Most of the servants seemed shocked or confused. Sasuke managed to hear a few words from what everyone was talking about.

"The Fire Kingdom? Are you sure?"

"Why would she be here?"

"They could have sent a messenger instead of their own daughter."

"Of all places, why here?"

"There has to be a logical reason for all of this."

Sasuke eventually found the loud jumbles of sentences quite annoying so he just went to his mother for answers. He climbed up the stairs, across the hall, made a few turns here and there and finally reach his parent's room. But before he knew it, the king and queen burst through their bedroom doors.

"Gai, are sure that this is really true? I mean I know that her parent's and us are great friends and all, but why would their only daughter come here?" asked Mikoto.

"I've got no idea, but if she were to come, then there has to be some kind of explanation that only she could bring to us."

The trio soon noticed Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke. I'm sure that you've heard the news? Its quite shocking actually though."

"I've only heard bits and pieces of what's going on. Thats why I came here to ask you, mother."

"Well, then. I think its best that you come with us to see for yourself. This person that everyone is talking about, she's someone you met at quite a young age."

Sasuke started following his parents and also had Naruto tailing behind him.

"Hey, Sasuke. I never you even knew a girl a long time ago. So, whats she like? Huh?" Naruto was smiling like he could use this information to blackmail Sasuke.

"Idiot, I don't remember knowing any girl. If she's someone I might know, then I probably met her when I was a baby or something like that."

Soon enough, all of them reached a room and opened the door to find Lee reaching a piece of paper and a pink haired girl lying down on the bed asleep. While Lee was reading the paper, his eyes were wide open with shock.

"LEE! You shouldn't barge into other people's private property without their permission!"

Gai snatched the parchment away from Lee and gave it to the king and queen.

"I'm pretty sure she came here to give this to the two of you."

Mikoto took the parchment and started to read it while her husband read along over her shoulder. Once they finished reading the paper, the queen was shaking and the scroll fell from her grip. She then turned to Sakura and placed a hand on the young princess's head.

"Poor child. She must be devastated at what had occurred. It must've been hard for her when it all happened. I can't believe that _he_ showed up again."

Gai, Sasuke, and Naruto were the only ones in the room that didn't have a clue as to what they were all talking about.

"Umm, excuse me, but who is _he_ and what happened? I mean, did something happen there?" asked Gai.

Fugaku answered in a slightly shaky voice. "Konoha, is no more. Orochimaru as taken over the whole kingdom."

"HUH?! WHY?!"

"Because, the whole reason is because Orochimaru is after Sakura right here. Princess Sakura, the only heir to the throne of Konoha, is his target and she is to stay here until she can take back her kingdom. That is why, Gai. That is why."


End file.
